


No One Ever Moved a Mountain (by hiding in a tree)

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [42]
Category: Original Work
Genre: EVEN THOUGH HE'S DEAD, Hamiltonian, Kinda, Me subtweeting aaron burr, Opinionated, Poetry, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: There is no sort of victoryIn standing to the side





	No One Ever Moved a Mountain (by hiding in a tree)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/gifts).



> More!!! Angry!!! Poetry!!!!!

There is no sort of victory

In standing to the side

Letting your beliefs become a mystery

Is not a source of pride

If no one steers the ship

You can't "sit back and enjoy the ride"

Not standing up but standing  _back_

Shouldn't leave you satisfied

 

No one ever moved a mountain

By hiding in a tree

No one ever found new worlds

By being afraid of the sea

We can't have change nor progress

If we sit by and let it be

And unless you speak your mind

You can't be truly free


End file.
